ich, Life, and The World
by A Stray Child
Summary: A Wavemaster has quite an adventure, beginning now.


[Bold new worlds are not always found. When they are, many are dangerous in ways we do not expect.]  
[Session One]  
  
The virtual sun was brilliantly shining on a truly hot summer day. I was sitting on a bench, throwing my Mithril staff back and forth from my left hand to my right and back. I was waiting for my friend Zesil, a powerful Heavy Blade despite her strange name. She was, once more, late. I wasn't surprised, though. She usually got off work late. I yawned and took of my  
computer headset. I went to the kitchen for a soda and sat back down,  
putting the headset back on.  
  
"5:30. I guess she's gonna keep me waiting again." At that moment, another Wavemaster appeared at the nearby Chaos Gate. He looked rather odd, due to the eye patch he wore. The Wavemaster began walking towards me, sparking my  
curiosity as to why. He obviously attracted a lot of attention.  
"Pardon me. Are you. ichi. by any chance? I mean, your PC name?" "Yes," I replied, scooting down to the opposite end of the bench. "Why do  
you ask?" "Great!" he answered. "We're gonna have fun together once Zesil gets here!  
My name's Phobos. You ready for a dungeon adventure?"  
  
"You mean, you know Zesil?" I inquired, not thinking about the obvious facts. Zesil was only the most popular sophomore in the high school before  
school was let out for summer. "Yeah, I am going to be a senior at her school once the summer ends," he  
replied before adding, "You go there too, right?" "Well, yeah." I began shuffling my feet against the ground. Did this mean  
Zesil had eyes for someone else? I thought she didn't go for higher  
classmen.  
"I think. Aren't you that kid that broke his arm after slipping on a  
sandwich in the cafeteria once? Zesil said something like that." I blushed a deep red, slightly relieved that my PC didn't show it. "Did she  
really tell you that?"  
"Yeah, but she didn't give me your real name. She said she wanted me to  
find out myself if I wanted to know. Is it true?"  
I stood up again. "Yeah, but that was in the eighth grade." He was quick with another question. "How long have you known each other?" I obviously knew where the conversation was headed, so I stopped it there.  
"Isn't that Zesil? Wait, my bad, it's someone else." A Twin Blade walked up to us while I had my back turned. "She late again?" I turned to see another good friend of mine, Elepen, a rising freshman at  
my school. "Yup, she's late." I paused and turned around as Phobos began to start a  
conversation with Elepen.  
  
Should I try contacting her? I thought.  
"Could you try to get hold of Zesil, ichi?" Elepen asked, obviously far  
into a deep conversation about something else. Question answered! I quickly tried contacting her. She replied, saying she had logged on a while earlier but had forgotten which field we were to meet  
in. "Okay, so she forgot the field. She'll be here in a second," I explained.  
Zesil appeared at the Chaos Gate after a moment.  
"Hey!" she yelled. "I was late again, sorry!" "Let's just get going," Elepen replied. He hadn't wanted to be in a party  
with Zesil in the first place. "If you're going to be sour about it," I said, rolling my eyes, "Why don't  
we just split up and go to different dungeons?" Zesil, who hadn't wanted to be anywhere near Elepen, agreed to my idea with  
some vehemence. It was settled then. She and Phobos would go to one  
dungeon, and Elepen and I would go to another.  
  
"Are you ready?" I asked Elepen as we reached the entrance to the dungeon  
we decided to go to. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, what do you think about those rumors? You know, the  
ones about the Key of the Twilight?" I smirked and replied, "You actually think that would be programmed in a  
game? Think about it. Why would someone put an item in their game that  
would shake the foundations of it?" We entered the dungeon, Elepen soon  
tripping over a staff someone had dropped.  
"How'd that get there?" he asked as he began to get up. "Oh."  
A female Wavemaster lay on the ground near the door. "Could you boys help me? A Blademaster all but killed me and left me here a  
minute ago. So much for 'loyal friend'."  
  
[Session Break]  
  
*the night before, a private chat room*  
  
ichi: So, you'll be there tomorrow at 5:15? Zesil: I'll try to, but I'll probably be delayed someway or another. ichi: That's okay. Zesil: Does Elepen really have to come? ichi: What? Why not? Zesil: He. he just gets on my nerves, that's all. ichi: That doesn't seem like a very good excuse to me!!! 8-P Zesil: Oh, whatever, but I won't like it. You're going to have to go to a dungeon with only me one day. Next week sound good? ;-D ichi: If nothing comes up. (-_-) Zesil: What's that supposed to mean? ichi: What do you suppose it means? My computer might go down or something. Zesil: Oh, whatever. That's understood. Gotta go, my mom's shouting at me to get off. ichi: Whaaaat? But it's only 11:45. :-X Zesil: Ha ha ha. I'll die laughing. GOOD NIGHT! ichi: I agree. It is good. {Zesil has left the chat room.} ichi: Now whom do I talk to? The one night my parents have left town and left me here alone my friend leaves! I'm logging in to the World. {ichi has left the chat room}  
  
[End Session Break]  
  
I quickly made use of a healing item. "Who was it?" I asked, eager to help  
as usual. "Ah... the Blademaster? His name was Entas. He double-crossed me after he  
agreed to help me if I paid him."  
"Good thing it was only game money, right?" Elepen asked. "That's not the point. I asked him to help, but he just left me dying after  
he attacked me," she replied. "By the way, my name is Din."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm ichi, and this is Elepen. You still want to give  
this dungeon a shot?" Din smirked. "I take it I don't have to pay or be betrayed, am I right?" "Why would we do that?" Elepen asked, obviously annoyed by all of the hold-  
ups.  
  
"Okay, that last battle was tougher than I thought it would be," Elepen  
remarked after we finished one.  
"Boy, what level are you?" Din demanded. I couldn't help but share her  
annoyance. It was, after all, his idea to come to this dungeon.  
"Level... 14," he replied.  
"Level 25," Din said with a smirk, giving Elepen an aggressive look. "30," I stated myself. "Now, can we get on? Phobos and Zesil must be near  
finished by now!"  
  
"How cheap!" Din turned away from the treasure chest. "Who would want  
something like that?"  
"It's... a sword," I said, stating the obvious. "Wavemasters don't use swords. Blademasters and Heavy Blades do. So, you obviously have a reason  
for not wanting it." I picked it up. "It's actually a pretty good item for a dungeon with this  
one's difficulty. Zesil might like it."  
"You said that name earlier. Who is that?" Din asked, turning in my  
direction. "She's a friend of mine, a Heavy Blade. Oh, and I just met Phobos today-  
He's a Wavemaster as well."  
"Oh. Where's the kid?" I just then realized that Elepen must have used his Sprite Ocarina to go back to the field already. I tried contacting him, but it seemed that he  
was on a different server.  
"Ah, who cares about him?" Din asked, waving an arm outward.  
"You obviously don't. He usually waits for me to leave." "Ah well, now you can help me find Entas and give him a little payback," Din added. I'll admit, the look she gave me seemed an impression of pure  
evil.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling uneasy.  
"Oh, just do to him what he did to me, only I want to finish the job."  
  
[End Session] 


End file.
